1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for connecting an inflatable article to a compressor so as to supply compressed air to the inflatable article, more particularly to a connecting apparatus which can stop the supply of compressed air when the pressure in the inflatable article exceeds a predetermined value.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of the present invention has a copending U.S. patent application, filed on Dec. 22, 1994, which discloses an apparatus for controlling the inflation pressure of an inflatable article. The apparatus includes a tube having an air inlet end to be connected to a compressed air supply and an connecting end adapted to be connected to the inflatable article. A retarding means for retarding air flow coming from the air inlet end. The retarding means is mounted adjacent to the air inlet end. A check valve member permits the air flow to flow in a single direction from the inlet end to the connecting end of the tube. The check valve member is mounted slidably in the tube. A pressure relief regulator is mounted adjacent to the connecting end of the tube. The pressure relief regulator includes a valve seat which is connected to the tube and which has a through hole communicating with the interior of the tube, a rotatable cap member having a closed end and an open end which is connected threadedly to the valve seat, a relief valve piston received slidably in the rotatable cap member, and a relief valve spring mounted between the relief valve piston and the closed end of the rotatable cap member. The relief valve spring biases the relief valve piston to the valve seat in order to close the through hole of the valve seat. The rotatable cap member has at least one vent hole communicating with the interior of the rotatable cap member. The vent hole in turn communicates the through hole of the valve seat when the relief valve piston is moved away from the valve seat against a biasing force of the relief valve spring. A coiled spring member has a first end and a second end. The first end of the spring member is connected to the check valve member while the second end of the spring member is connected to the tube so that the check valve member is positioned slidably between the retarding means and the pressure relief regulator. Therefore, when the inflation pressure is in excess of a predetermined value, the relief valve piston will be pushed away from the valve seat by the air flow from the article to be inflated against the relief valve spring and the air will flow out of the pressure relief regulator through the vent hole of the rotatable cap member.